Klaine
by Mrs. Pepper Stark
Summary: It's after high-school, Kurt and Blaine live on there own now, but they have so busy secludes that they never get time to each other. What happens when they vanish for a week by themselves?
1. Chapter 1 Kurt's Point of View

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**_

"Blaine..." I mumble turning over finding myself covered in sheets, but I can't smell the familiar scent of vanilla anywhere and this bugs me, a lot. "Blaine?" I repeat scared, I've gotten so used to sharing the same bed with him, sleeping only of course; but if he's not there- I can't just, I unravel. "Wow, Kurt; calm down. I'm here silly." Blaine says, I sit up as fast as the lightning sound comes in our room. Crap. It's raining. I see his curly bob of dark brown hair and I can't help but smirk, he hasn't gotten around to gelling it yet, he must have just had a shower, and I was correct; he was wearing a towel that ended at his knees; and my face heats up to a crisp when I realize he isn't wearing a shirt; and that he notices I'm checking him out. His crooked grin turns into a smirk, at the same time a see a flicker of laughter in his hazel eyes, but as I suspected it goes away as soon as I blink.

"Put a shirt on." I mumble throwing his pillow at his head, he laughs and I try not to swoon; realizing how perfectly in harmony his laughter seems to be. I moan turning around to see the time, it's five am. I throw my pillow on top of my head and groan massively into the sheets. "Kurt. Work in one hour. Come on. Otherwise I'll kiss you." Blaine proposes, I laugh; I quickly end my laughter as I see Blaine's confused face. "Well, in that case- I'll defiantly stay in bed." I reply grinning. He rolls his hazel eyes at me, but he still leans forwards and kisses my forehead. I nearly gasp as I can feel his breath on my mouth, he pauses just on top of my lips; I let the moment sink in as I feel the warm breath linger across my lips. He backs away and grabs his clothes from our drawers and heads back into the bathroom in our apartment.

I pause trying to reach back into reality, I nearly punch the pillow with annoyance; the boy likes to tease me, I'll tell you that much. I throw on my work clothes, grinning as stretch my arms, I hate waking up. I grab my toiletries bag and head into the bathroom, where I find Blaine fully changed into his normal suit, though I realize for some strange reason he's taking even longer to gel his hair today. Our arms accidentally touch as I turn on the cold water, it feels like sparks fly everywhere. I try to ignore the fact as I make the water warm, I grab the facecloth and put it in the sink, making sure it's fully warm before turning of the taps and place it on my face for a minute before taking it off and putting it back on it's rack. Blaine just stares at me, like he's trying to figure something out.

I do my daily routine, pondering over ice tea or vanilla flavoured moistener. "I like Vanilla better." Blaine suddenly says, I notice he's finally finished gelling his hair, he's leaning against the wall and waiting for me to choose. I go with his suggestion; once I'm done I step back to admire my work. Blaine grins at me, I send him a crooked smile which seems to make his face tense; but I've been with him long enough to realize this means he is nervous. I like making him nervous, it's cute.

We head out and I grab my phone, money and bag before leaving the apartment, we hug to say our goodbyes as I head in the opposite direction than him. I guess that happens when I'm a fashion stylist and he's in films, like his brother Cooper. Realizing I have to have a whole new line of cloths ready for the fashion shoot this morning, I start running to work, accidentally bumping into people on the way earning very dirty looks from each of them. As I finally reach work, I enter the huge building and find everyone I know in there. Rachel may have gotten into her dream college, but she still models for me now and then, and It makes my job so much funnier; I'm glad that I requested her to help me choose the clothes, I know I don't need help- but hey, why not? I mean... I've got to fit in a social life somewhere in my busy seclude.

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be Blaine's point of view... No flames please... River Potter.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Blaine's Point of View

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**_

"Crap." I whisper, returning from work has always been a freaking nightmare. Why did I ever think today was going to be different? The news reporters corner me, I can't escape now- nowhere to run. "Blaine! Blaine Anderson! Are you really gay? What has your brother Cooper said?" They all shout at once, I smile gently and answer them all one at a time.

"I've been openly gay since high school, what makes it so different now? Cooper's fine with it. If the public doesn't like it, why am I famous?" I tell them all, it shuts them up at least, I let them take a few more pictures then someone asks me one last question. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Whispers of understanding go through the crowd of reporters all waiting for me to say something.

"Yep, Kurt Hummel." I answer for them, the news shocks the reporters so much that I'm able to escape. I haven't discussed this with Kurt yet, I'm not sure how he will react- but either way surly he will forgive me; I mean- he gets really jealous when the women at the bars flirt with me, so maybe this way it's better for everyone.

As soon as I enter our apartment I find him sitting on the sofa watching T.V. Kurt suddenly yawns crinkling his nose, I nearly stammer as I say my next words. "Turn on the news, will you?" I ask him politely, he looks at surprised at me but shrugs, reaching for the remote he flicks through numerous channels. I lock the door and go sit down next to him, he reluctantly sits up straight; I finally see the news on the screen and my face.

"_I've been openly gay since high school, what makes it so different now? Copper's fine with it. If the public doesn't like it, why am I famous?" _I hear my own words recorded fill the room, I awkwardly place my hand on Kurt's shoulder- I instantly realize he's frozen. Damn, maybe that wasn't such a great idea.

"_One of the news reporters had asked Mr. Anderson if he had a boyfriend, here is what he said." "Yep. Kurt Hummel."_ I hear my voice answer, at least they didn't twist my news, soon pictures and random knowledge of Cooper and Kurt flashed on the screen as we sit there in silence. "Pack your bag." Kurt suddenly says, for once I don't question him, He follows me into our room and we both grab our suitcases, I'm severely confused but I can't just ask him.

We pack everything, I suddenly notice Kurt's on his phone calling for a taxi, something about a booked flight. A booked flight, odd, we are already in New York- unless we are going back to our home town, but why? "Kurt- Where are we going?" I finally whisper to him as we stand outside the hotel room, bags and suitcases in hand as he locks our apartment's door. "We need a holiday. Rachel will take care of everything here. We need to visit Finn anyway, he's taking a break from the army for a week." Kurt tells me, half smiling, I look at him uneasily as we make our way outside the building to where we find a yellow taxi cab already waiting.

Kurt gives the man instructions, I instantly realize that to get back home, he's probably instructed the driver to drive half way there, and then his Dad might pick us up.

"Blaine? Blaine?" I hear someone shout in my ear, they shake me awake and I groan rubbing my eyes; I realized I feel asleep, embarrassed I thank the driver as I pay him and we both get out, then we grab our stuff from the boot. I notice Burt's truck a few meters away, and the yellow taxi cab drives away, Kurt marches forward as if he's avoiding my gaze, like I've done something wrong. As soon as we reach the black truck I see Burt, he looks the same- somehow he never really ages, besides a few wrinkles and a beer belly, but that's _normal._

He tells us to get in, and he has the hugest smile plastered across his face, Kurt and myself sit in the back seats after throwing our stuff at the back of the truck. I look at the corner of my eye and find Kurt nervously staring at me as if he wants to tell me something important, then I notice his eyes look downward and up, he still hasn't realized I'm looking at him- the realization hits me- but, why?

I mean sure, I know why he would check me out- but in front of his Dad? The rest of the car drive is clearly awkward; I talk a bit about cars to Kurt's Dad, trying to remember everything my own Dad forced onto me years ago. Soon I find myself in Kurt's old room, we are just sitting on his double bed awkwardly. "Kurt." I suddenly say; surprised at myself I look straight at him. "Yeah?" He replies, I notice his voice wavers a bit, but it doesn't crack completely. "What's going on?"I ask, trying to get any sort of information out of him.

"Well, this week- we are going to concentrate on our relationship- no buts Blaine. We get no time to see each other, only when we sleep and wake up, our relationship won't work out if we can't talk. Rachel agrees with me, okay?" He explains in a rush, my eyes widen in complete surprise. Kurt thinks our relationship is not working out? But I like, even love him so much. Crap. Looks like I have something to work on this week. "Sorry." I whisper looking downwards, I feel so ashamed.

"What are you saying sorry for Blaine? Besides... I've got the same problem as you." He says normally, as if it's just a statement. I wonder how I'm going to make it up to him, but before I get to think about it suddenly Kurt's so close our foreheads are touching. I gasp in shock, his glasz eyes staring straight into my brown ones, his eye colour ranges from green, blue, to grey but they always have slight blotches of yellow into them. I can feel his breath among my lips, and at his touch it's almost as if sparks fly everywhere. Damn, now is so not this time- his Dad could walk in any moment.

Kurt doesn't seem to care about that, oh no- he leans more forward brushing his lips against mine, making me flinch- my body goes stiff as Kurt dares to try again; but- like I always knew he would, he presses his lips against mine, I'm in shock for a few moments- but I am finally able to kiss back. Our kiss is electric, not a million fireworks could ever measure up to this.

_**Thank you to reading, also thanks to Glam Glitter Girl who reviewed the last chapter. No flames please, River Potter.**_


End file.
